Heero, Wufei und Duo auf Mäusejagd
by blue water1
Summary: Unsere GW Boys treffen auf eine Maus und das bringt Ärger mit sich, dass könnt ihr mir glauben.
1. Default Chapter

Heero, Wufei und Duo auf Mäusejagd

Duo war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Wie immer hatte er Hunger. Am Kühlschrank angekommen, öffnete er ihn und stöberte darin nach etwas Essbarem. Voll beladen mit Käse, Wurst etc. wollte der langhaarige Junge gerade wieder die Küche verlassen, als er ein piepen hörte.

Doch da er den Ursprung des Geräusches nicht ausfindig machen konnte, wandte er sich zum Gehen, als er ein erneutes piepen und kratzen vernahm. Wieder stellte er seine Essensration auf den Küchentisch ab und kniete sich hin.

Doch nichts war zu Sehen oder zu Hören. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, flitzte etwas Kleines, Graues unter den Küchenschrank. Duo bückte sich und als er unter den Schrank sah, guckte er genau in zwei kleine Knopfaugen und einer süßen Schnauze, die ein Stück Käse im Mund hatte.

Ein greller Schrei durchfuhr das ganze Haus, indem unsere Gundampiloten zurzeit wohnten. (Quatre und Trowa waren auf einer Mission und so waren nur Heero, Duo und Wufei im Haus)

„Duo! Was ist den passiert?! Etwa ein Angriff von OZ?" Heero stand am Türrahmen mit gezückter Waffe. „Duo?", fragte der braunhaarige, als er kein Duo in der Küche sah. Verwundert schaute er sich um, als plötzlich ein leises ´Hee-chan´ vernahm.

„Duo? Wo bist du denn, Schwachkopf?", antwortete Heero leicht genervt. „Bitte Heero. Da war eine Maus!", sagte Duo. Jetzt erst warf Heero einen Blick auf die Decke und sah einen ziemlich verzweifelten Amerikaner am Lampenschirm kleben.

„Was machst du denn da oben?!", fragte Heero und starrte entgeistert den langhaarigen Jungen an. „Die Maus, die wollte mich auffressen, da hab ich mich halt so erschrocken und jetzt komm ich nicht mehr runter!", wimmerte Duo. Doch ehe Heero antworten konnte, erledigte sich die Sache von selbst.

Der Lampenschirm flog mit lautem Krachen und natürlich mitsamt Duo runter. Heero sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Nun erschien auch noch Wufei im Türrahmen mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet. „Was macht ihr den dauernd für einen Lärm!? Nicht mal in Ruhe duschen kann man in diesem Irrenhaus!"; schrie der Chinesen. Als er jedoch Heero mit der Waffe in der Hand und Duo, der ein riesiges Loch mit dem Lampenschirm in der Decke herausgerissen hatte sah, ließ er vor lauter Schreck sein Handtuch los. Jetzt fiel Duo endgültig in Ohnmacht.

Als der langhaarige Gundampilot wieder aufwachte, lag er auf der Couch. Wufei und Heero saßen neben ihm. „Endlich wachst du wieder auf! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Mund-zu-  
Mund-Beatmung machen", sagte Heero und sah zu Duo, der sich aufrichtete. Wufei starrte nur stur zu Boden. Schlagartig wurde Duo wieder klar, was passiert war.

„Heero! Da war eine Maus in unserer Küche!", schrie der Amerikaner und sprang von der Couch auf, wobei er Wufei auf den Fuß stieg.

Doch der langhaarige Junge war zu aufgebracht um etwas mitzubekommen. Wufei hielt sich den Fuß und wollte gerade auf Duo losgehen, doch der Pilot stand auf seinem Schnürsenkel und so krachte er genau gegen den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Duo no Bake! Ich mach dich fertig!", rief der Chinesen wütend. Doch Duo schnappte sich nur Wufeis Kragen und Heeros Arm und zerrte sie in die Küche. „Schnell! Ihr müsst dieses Vieh fangen!", sagte Duo und deutete auf den Küchenschrank.

„Wir brauchen eine Mausefalle", sagte Heero und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach ja? Und wo willst du die hernehmen? Heute ist Sonntag. Da haben normalerweise alle Geschäfte zu", warf Wufei ein und schaute den braunhaarigen mit seinem Man(n)-bist-du-  
blöd-Blick an.

Dann müssen wir sie halt selber fangen", sagte Duo. „Das wird wohl die beste Lösung sein. Ich hab nämlich auch keine Lust unser Haus mit einer Maus zu teilen", stimmte Heero kopfnickend zu.

Bewaffnet mit Bratpfanne (Heero), Käfig Besen (Wufei), Rührstab (Duo) betraten unsere drei mutigen Mäusefänger die Küche. Duo zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte noch zusätzlich seinen Gundamhelm aufgesetzt.

Heero und Wufei sahen in allen Ecken nach, doch keine Spur von einer Maus. Duo sah in die Speis und zum dritten Mal vernahm er das gewohnte piepen. „Hier drinnen ist sie! Ich hab sie gehört!", rief Duo den anderen zwei Gundampiloten zu und verließ fluchtartig den kleinen Raum.

„Los! Schnappt sie euch schon!", forderte Duo Heero und Wufei auf. Er selbst hielt großen Sicherheitsabstand. „Memme", murmelte Wufei und betrat als erster die Speis. Heero folgte ihm. „ Da ist sie ja", sagte Heero.

Wufei hielt den Käfig bereit. Der kleine Shinigami schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht um von dem ganzen Durcheinander nichts mitzubekommen. „ So ein Mist! Jetzt ist sie rausgerannt! Schnell, wir müssen sie fangen!", riefen Heero und Wufei.

„Pass auf Duo! Die kommt genau auf dich zugelaufen!" Duo schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah die kleine Maus auf ihn zu flitzen. Schnell nahm er den Besen, der neben ihm an der Wand lehnte in die Hand.

Ganz ruhig bleibendachte er sich. „ Du versperrst ihr einfach den Weg und ich komm von hinten mit dem Käfig", sagte der Chinesen darauf bedacht, das Gitter des kleinen Gefängnisses leise zu öffnen.

Langsam ging er auf den langhaarigen Jungen und die Maus zu. Duo, einem Herzinfarkt, nahe, erhob den Besen. Doch als sich die Maus ihm unaufhaltsam näherte packte ihn die Panik.

Wie wild schlug er mit dem Kehrwerkzeug um sich. Das Nagetier rannte währenddessen ungehindert durch seine Beine hindurch und war im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Duo, der erneut zum Schlag ausholte und vor sich hinschrie: „Geh weg du Maus!" übersah leider Wufei und trag ihn mit dem Besen mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser taumelte zurück und viel schließlich mit einem lauten Aufprall gegen den Küchentisch.

Heero schlug sich nur mit der Hand auf´s Hirn und ließ ein lautes Stöhnen hören.

„ Das tut weh!", rief der schwarzhaarige und stampfte mit den Füßen. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er starkes Nasenbluten. Jetzt steckte Heero ihm in jedes Nasenloch ein zusammengerolltes Stück Taschentuch.

Noch dazu hatte er eine große Beule von dem Sturz davongetragen, als er gegen den Tisch geknallt war. Duo saß neben dem Verwundeten und hielt den Rührstab angriffsbereit, falls die Maus auf ihn eine Attacke starten könnte.

Heero, der den ziemlich wütenden Chinesen verarztet hatte, erhob sich und warf Duo einen äußerst strengen Blick ( auch genannt den „ omae o koruo Blick" ) zu, wobei der langhaarige Gundampilot nur noch schlimmer zitterte und schon die ganze Couch vibrierte.

„Waaass maacchhen wwir jjettzt?", stotterte Heero, als er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte. „Duo umbringen", murmelte Wufei und wollte schon das Maschinengewehr aus dem Schrank holen.

Heero packte ihn an der Schulter und meinte nur: „ Das kannst du auch später noch machen, aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal diese verdammte Maus einfangen". „Von mir aus, aber dieser Idiot rührt sich nicht von der Stelle", sagte Wufei wütend und deutete auf den immer stärker zitternden Amerikaner.

„Gut", antwortete Heero nur und ging in Richtung Bad davon. „Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Duo ängstlich und sah Heero mit seinem liebsten Hundeblick an. „Als erstes geh ich mal duschen, um mich wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen", knurrte dieser und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Ich geh meditieren", murmelte Wufei und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Duo, der sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte war jetzt auch noch ganz alleine. „Ich fang diese Ungeheuer und dann werden auch Heero und Wufei nicht mehr sauer auf mich sein!", machte Duo sich selbst Mut, sprang vom Sofa auf und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Kurz darauf lief er mit diversen Sachen wieder in die Küche. Was hatte sich der kleine Shinigami nur wieder einfallen lassen? Er hatte überall Fallen aufgestellt. In irgendeine wird die Maus schon tappen und dann wird sein Hee-chan ganz stolz auf ihn sein.

Glücklich legte er sich auf sein Bett und begann in einer seiner Haarzeitschriften zu lesen, als er die Glocke, mit der er die ganzen Mausefallen verbunden hatte, hörte.

Schnell sprang er auf und lief aufgeregt nach unten in die Küche. Doch als er dort ankam und sah, was passiert war, wäre er am liebsten tot umgefallen.

Heero und Wufei hatten alle (24!) seiner Fallen entsichert. Nun baumelte Heero mit einem blauen Auge kopfüber von der Decke, doch sein Nasenbluten verriet, dass er wohl vorher noch den Boxhandschuh im Küchenschrank entdeckt hatte.

Wufei, der geplättet an der Wand klebte, hatte an Händen und Füßen lauter Wäscheklammern und ein Seil an seinem Fußgelenk sagte, dass er wohl auch in dieselbe Falle wie Heero getreten war und ebenfalls von der Decke hing.

Am Boden fand Duo dann das Messer mit dem Wufei sich befreit hatte, doch da war er auch schon in die nächste Falle getreten. „Das Schleuderkatapult", auf das Duo besonders stolz war, hatte ihn dann gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo der Chinesen ja jetzt auch noch klebte.

Duo wollte sich gerade umdrehen und langsam ( vor allem leise) verschwinden, als er ein wütendes ´Duo´ vernahm. Der Angesprochene drehte sich vorsichtig um und grinste: „Tolle Fallen, was Hee-chan, ha ha!"

Doch als er Heeros Blick sah, hätte er sich am liebsten auch in ein Mäuseloch verkrochen. Der Japaner blickte ihn mit seiner tödlichsten deathglare an, wobei Duo auch noch die ausgeschlagenen Vorderzähne Heeros zu Gesicht bekam Ach du scheißedachte sich der Amerikaner , als auch noch Wufei sich langsam wieder zu bewegen begann. Jetzt ist alles aus

Es klingelte. Heero machte die Tür auf und sah finster mit etwas (etwas ist gut!) geschendeten Gesicht in das Quatres, wobei dieser nur einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und rückwärts in Trowas Arme fiel, der ein ebenso lautes keuchen von sich gab.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Quatre genau Heero, Wufei und Duo gegenüber, die sich so gut verarztet hatten wie es ging. (Heero: fehlende Vorderzähne, Schrammen, Kratzer, Blutergüsse, blaues Auge und angebrochene Nase), (Duo: musste die Schläge von Heero und Wufei einstecken, somit auch Kratzer, Schrammen, Blutergüsse und kaum wieder zuerkennende Haare), (Wufei: Kratzer, Blutergüsse, zwei blaue Augen, Quetschungen, Prellungen und verkokelte Haare er hatte also auch den Bunsenbrenner, genannte Bunsi, entdeckt)

„ Also noch mal", wiederholte Trowa und sah Quatre an, der sich gerade Tee einschenkte, „ihr wart also auf Mäusejagd. Und dass sollen wir euch wirklich glauben?" Heero Wufei Duo nickten.

Irgendwo bei Familie Maus.

„Die haben wir aber ganz schön reingelegt, was Paps?" „Da siehst du mal wieder wie dumm diese Menschen sind, Sohnemann. Stellen Fallen auf und meinen ernsthaft sie könnten und damit einfangen!" 


	2. Mäusejagd auf Duo Maxwell Art

Heero, Wufei und Duo auf Mäusejagd

Duo war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Wie immer hatte er Hunger. Am Kühlschrank angekommen, öffnete er ihn und stöberte darin nach etwas Essbarem. Voll beladen mit Käse, Wurst etc. wollte der langhaarige Junge gerade wieder die Küche verlassen, als er ein piepen hörte.

Doch da er den Ursprung des Geräusches nicht ausfindig machen konnte, wandte er sich zum Gehen, als er ein erneutes piepen und kratzen vernahm. Wieder stellte er seine Essensration auf den Küchentisch ab und kniete sich hin.

Doch nichts war zu Sehen oder zu Hören. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, flitzte etwas Kleines, Graues unter den Küchenschrank. Duo bückte sich und als er unter den Schrank sah, guckte er genau in zwei kleine Knopfaugen und einer süßen Schnauze, die ein Stück Käse im Mund hatte.

Ein greller Schrei durchfuhr das ganze Haus, indem unsere Gundampiloten zurzeit wohnten. (Quatre und Trowa waren auf einer Mission und so waren nur Heero, Duo und Wufei im Haus)

„Duo! Was ist den passiert?! Etwa ein Angriff von OZ?" Heero stand am Türrahmen mit gezückter Waffe. „Duo?", fragte der braunhaarige, als er kein Duo in der Küche sah. Verwundert schaute er sich um, als plötzlich ein leises ´Hee-chan´ vernahm.

„Duo? Wo bist du denn, Schwachkopf?", antwortete Heero leicht genervt. „Bitte Heero. Da war eine Maus!", sagte Duo. Jetzt erst warf Heero einen Blick auf die Decke und sah einen ziemlich verzweifelten Amerikaner am Lampenschirm kleben.

„Was machst du denn da oben?!", fragte Heero und starrte entgeistert den langhaarigen Jungen an. „Die Maus, die wollte mich auffressen, da hab ich mich halt so erschrocken und jetzt komm ich nicht mehr runter!", wimmerte Duo. Doch ehe Heero antworten konnte, erledigte sich die Sache von selbst.

Der Lampenschirm flog mit lautem Krachen und natürlich mitsamt Duo runter. Heero sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Nun erschien auch noch Wufei im Türrahmen mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet. „Was macht ihr den dauernd für einen Lärm!? Nicht mal in Ruhe duschen kann man in diesem Irrenhaus!"; schrie der Chinesen. Als er jedoch Heero mit der Waffe in der Hand und Duo, der ein riesiges Loch mit dem Lampenschirm in der Decke herausgerissen hatte sah, ließ er vor lauter Schreck sein Handtuch los. Jetzt fiel Duo endgültig in Ohnmacht.

Als der langhaarige Gundampilot wieder aufwachte, lag er auf der Couch. Wufei und Heero saßen neben ihm. „Endlich wachst du wieder auf! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Mund-zu-  
Mund-Beatmung machen", sagte Heero und sah zu Duo, der sich aufrichtete. Wufei starrte nur stur zu Boden. Schlagartig wurde Duo wieder klar, was passiert war.

„Heero! Da war eine Maus in unserer Küche!", schrie der Amerikaner und sprang von der Couch auf, wobei er Wufei auf den Fuß stieg.

Doch der langhaarige Junge war zu aufgebracht um etwas mitzubekommen. Wufei hielt sich den Fuß und wollte gerade auf Duo losgehen, doch der Pilot stand auf seinem Schnürsenkel und so krachte er genau gegen den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Duo no Bake! Ich mach dich fertig!", rief der Chinesen wütend. Doch Duo schnappte sich nur Wufeis Kragen und Heeros Arm und zerrte sie in die Küche. „Schnell! Ihr müsst dieses Vieh fangen!", sagte Duo und deutete auf den Küchenschrank.

„Wir brauchen eine Mausefalle", sagte Heero und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach ja? Und wo willst du die hernehmen? Heute ist Sonntag. Da haben normalerweise alle Geschäfte zu", warf Wufei ein und schaute den braunhaarigen mit seinem Man(n)-bist-du-  
blöd-Blick an.

Dann müssen wir sie halt selber fangen", sagte Duo. „Das wird wohl die beste Lösung sein. Ich hab nämlich auch keine Lust unser Haus mit einer Maus zu teilen", stimmte Heero kopfnickend zu.

Bewaffnet mit Bratpfanne (Heero), Käfig Besen (Wufei), Rührstab (Duo) betraten unsere drei mutigen Mäusefänger die Küche. Duo zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte noch zusätzlich seinen Gundamhelm aufgesetzt.

Heero und Wufei sahen in allen Ecken nach, doch keine Spur von einer Maus. Duo sah in die Speis und zum dritten Mal vernahm er das gewohnte piepen. „Hier drinnen ist sie! Ich hab sie gehört!", rief Duo den anderen zwei Gundampiloten zu und verließ fluchtartig den kleinen Raum.

„Los! Schnappt sie euch schon!", forderte Duo Heero und Wufei auf. Er selbst hielt großen Sicherheitsabstand. „Memme", murmelte Wufei und betrat als erster die Speis. Heero folgte ihm. „ Da ist sie ja", sagte Heero.

Wufei hielt den Käfig bereit. Der kleine Shinigami schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht um von dem ganzen Durcheinander nichts mitzubekommen. „ So ein Mist! Jetzt ist sie rausgerannt! Schnell, wir müssen sie fangen!", riefen Heero und Wufei.

„Pass auf Duo! Die kommt genau auf dich zugelaufen!" Duo schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah die kleine Maus auf ihn zu flitzen. Schnell nahm er den Besen, der neben ihm an der Wand lehnte in die Hand.

Ganz ruhig bleibendachte er sich. „ Du versperrst ihr einfach den Weg und ich komm von hinten mit dem Käfig", sagte der Chinesen darauf bedacht, das Gitter des kleinen Gefängnisses leise zu öffnen.

Langsam ging er auf den langhaarigen Jungen und die Maus zu. Duo, einem Herzinfarkt, nahe, erhob den Besen. Doch als sich die Maus ihm unaufhaltsam näherte packte ihn die Panik.

Wie wild schlug er mit dem Kehrwerkzeug um sich. Das Nagetier rannte währenddessen ungehindert durch seine Beine hindurch und war im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Duo, der erneut zum Schlag ausholte und vor sich hinschrie: „Geh weg du Maus!" übersah leider Wufei und trag ihn mit dem Besen mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser taumelte zurück und viel schließlich mit einem lauten Aufprall gegen den Küchentisch.

Heero schlug sich nur mit der Hand auf´s Hirn und ließ ein lautes Stöhnen hören.

„ Das tut weh!", rief der schwarzhaarige und stampfte mit den Füßen. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er starkes Nasenbluten. Jetzt steckte Heero ihm in jedes Nasenloch ein zusammengerolltes Stück Taschentuch.

Noch dazu hatte er eine große Beule von dem Sturz davongetragen, als er gegen den Tisch geknallt war. Duo saß neben dem Verwundeten und hielt den Rührstab angriffsbereit, falls die Maus auf ihn eine Attacke starten könnte.

Heero, der den ziemlich wütenden Chinesen verarztet hatte, erhob sich und warf Duo einen äußerst strengen Blick ( auch genannt den „ omae o koruo Blick" ) zu, wobei der langhaarige Gundampilot nur noch schlimmer zitterte und schon die ganze Couch vibrierte.

„Waaass maacchhen wwir jjettzt?", stotterte Heero, als er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte. „Duo umbringen", murmelte Wufei und wollte schon das Maschinengewehr aus dem Schrank holen.

Heero packte ihn an der Schulter und meinte nur: „ Das kannst du auch später noch machen, aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal diese verdammte Maus einfangen". „Von mir aus, aber dieser Idiot rührt sich nicht von der Stelle", sagte Wufei wütend und deutete auf den immer stärker zitternden Amerikaner.

„Gut", antwortete Heero nur und ging in Richtung Bad davon. „Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Duo ängstlich und sah Heero mit seinem liebsten Hundeblick an. „Als erstes geh ich mal duschen, um mich wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen", knurrte dieser und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Ich geh meditieren", murmelte Wufei und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Duo, der sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte war jetzt auch noch ganz alleine. „Ich fang diese Ungeheuer und dann werden auch Heero und Wufei nicht mehr sauer auf mich sein!", machte Duo sich selbst Mut, sprang vom Sofa auf und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Kurz darauf lief er mit diversen Sachen wieder in die Küche. Was hatte sich der kleine Shinigami nur wieder einfallen lassen? Er hatte überall Fallen aufgestellt. In irgendeine wird die Maus schon tappen und dann wird sein Hee-chan ganz stolz auf ihn sein.

Glücklich legte er sich auf sein Bett und begann in einer seiner Haarzeitschriften zu lesen, als er die Glocke, mit der er die ganzen Mausefallen verbunden hatte, hörte.

Schnell sprang er auf und lief aufgeregt nach unten in die Küche. Doch als er dort ankam und sah, was passiert war, wäre er am liebsten tot umgefallen.

Heero und Wufei hatten alle (24!) seiner Fallen entsichert. Nun baumelte Heero mit einem blauen Auge kopfüber von der Decke, doch sein Nasenbluten verriet, dass er wohl vorher noch den Boxhandschuh im Küchenschrank entdeckt hatte.

Wufei, der geplättet an der Wand klebte, hatte an Händen und Füßen lauter Wäscheklammern und ein Seil an seinem Fußgelenk sagte, dass er wohl auch in dieselbe Falle wie Heero getreten war und ebenfalls von der Decke hing.

Am Boden fand Duo dann das Messer mit dem Wufei sich befreit hatte, doch da war er auch schon in die nächste Falle getreten. „Das Schleuderkatapult", auf das Duo besonders stolz war, hatte ihn dann gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo der Chinesen ja jetzt auch noch klebte.

Duo wollte sich gerade umdrehen und langsam ( vor allem leise) verschwinden, als er ein wütendes ´Duo´ vernahm. Der Angesprochene drehte sich vorsichtig um und grinste: „Tolle Fallen, was Hee-chan, ha ha!"

Doch als er Heeros Blick sah, hätte er sich am liebsten auch in ein Mäuseloch verkrochen. Der Japaner blickte ihn mit seiner tödlichsten deathglare an, wobei Duo auch noch die ausgeschlagenen Vorderzähne Heeros zu Gesicht bekam Ach du scheißedachte sich der Amerikaner , als auch noch Wufei sich langsam wieder zu bewegen begann. Jetzt ist alles aus

Es klingelte. Heero machte die Tür auf und sah finster mit etwas (etwas ist gut!) geschendeten Gesicht in das Quatres, wobei dieser nur einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und rückwärts in Trowas Arme fiel, der ein ebenso lautes keuchen von sich gab.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Quatre genau Heero, Wufei und Duo gegenüber, die sich so gut verarztet hatten wie es ging. (Heero: fehlende Vorderzähne, Schrammen, Kratzer, Blutergüsse, blaues Auge und angebrochene Nase), (Duo: musste die Schläge von Heero und Wufei einstecken, somit auch Kratzer, Schrammen, Blutergüsse und kaum wieder zuerkennende Haare), (Wufei: Kratzer, Blutergüsse, zwei blaue Augen, Quetschungen, Prellungen und verkokelte Haare er hatte also auch den Bunsenbrenner, genannte Bunsi, entdeckt)

„ Also noch mal", wiederholte Trowa und sah Quatre an, der sich gerade Tee einschenkte, „ihr wart also auf Mäusejagd. Und dass sollen wir euch wirklich glauben?" Heero Wufei Duo nickten.

Irgendwo bei Familie Maus.

„Die haben wir aber ganz schön reingelegt, was Paps?" „Da siehst du mal wieder wie dumm diese Menschen sind, Sohnemann. Stellen Fallen auf und meinen ernsthaft sie könnten und damit einfangen!" 


	3. Mäusejagd auf Duo Maxwell Art

Heero, Wufei und Duo auf Mäusejagd

Duo war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Wie immer hatte er Hunger. Am Kühlschrank angekommen, öffnete er ihn und stöberte darin nach etwas Essbarem. Voll beladen mit Käse, Wurst etc. wollte der langhaarige Junge gerade wieder die Küche verlassen, als er ein piepen hörte.

Doch da er den Ursprung des Geräusches nicht ausfindig machen konnte, wandte er sich zum Gehen, als er ein erneutes piepen und kratzen vernahm. Wieder stellte er seine Essensration auf den Küchentisch ab und kniete sich hin.

Doch nichts war zu Sehen oder zu Hören. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, flitzte etwas Kleines, Graues unter den Küchenschrank. Duo bückte sich und als er unter den Schrank sah, guckte er genau in zwei kleine Knopfaugen und einer süßen Schnauze, die ein Stück Käse im Mund hatte.

Ein greller Schrei durchfuhr das ganze Haus, indem unsere Gundampiloten zurzeit wohnten. (Quatre und Trowa waren auf einer Mission und so waren nur Heero, Duo und Wufei im Haus)

„Duo! Was ist den passiert?! Etwa ein Angriff von OZ?" Heero stand am Türrahmen mit gezückter Waffe. „Duo?", fragte der braunhaarige, als er kein Duo in der Küche sah. Verwundert schaute er sich um, als plötzlich ein leises ´Hee-chan´ vernahm.

„Duo? Wo bist du denn, Schwachkopf?", antwortete Heero leicht genervt. „Bitte Heero. Da war eine Maus!", sagte Duo. Jetzt erst warf Heero einen Blick auf die Decke und sah einen ziemlich verzweifelten Amerikaner am Lampenschirm kleben.

„Was machst du denn da oben?!", fragte Heero und starrte entgeistert den langhaarigen Jungen an. „Die Maus, die wollte mich auffressen, da hab ich mich halt so erschrocken und jetzt komm ich nicht mehr runter!", wimmerte Duo. Doch ehe Heero antworten konnte, erledigte sich die Sache von selbst.

Der Lampenschirm flog mit lautem Krachen und natürlich mitsamt Duo runter. Heero sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Nun erschien auch noch Wufei im Türrahmen mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet. „Was macht ihr den dauernd für einen Lärm!? Nicht mal in Ruhe duschen kann man in diesem Irrenhaus!"; schrie der Chinesen. Als er jedoch Heero mit der Waffe in der Hand und Duo, der ein riesiges Loch mit dem Lampenschirm in der Decke herausgerissen hatte sah, ließ er vor lauter Schreck sein Handtuch los. Jetzt fiel Duo endgültig in Ohnmacht.

Als der langhaarige Gundampilot wieder aufwachte, lag er auf der Couch. Wufei und Heero saßen neben ihm. „Endlich wachst du wieder auf! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Mund-zu-  
Mund-Beatmung machen", sagte Heero und sah zu Duo, der sich aufrichtete. Wufei starrte nur stur zu Boden. Schlagartig wurde Duo wieder klar, was passiert war.

„Heero! Da war eine Maus in unserer Küche!", schrie der Amerikaner und sprang von der Couch auf, wobei er Wufei auf den Fuß stieg.

Doch der langhaarige Junge war zu aufgebracht um etwas mitzubekommen. Wufei hielt sich den Fuß und wollte gerade auf Duo losgehen, doch der Pilot stand auf seinem Schnürsenkel und so krachte er genau gegen den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Duo no Bake! Ich mach dich fertig!", rief der Chinesen wütend. Doch Duo schnappte sich nur Wufeis Kragen und Heeros Arm und zerrte sie in die Küche. „Schnell! Ihr müsst dieses Vieh fangen!", sagte Duo und deutete auf den Küchenschrank.

„Wir brauchen eine Mausefalle", sagte Heero und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach ja? Und wo willst du die hernehmen? Heute ist Sonntag. Da haben normalerweise alle Geschäfte zu", warf Wufei ein und schaute den braunhaarigen mit seinem Man(n)-bist-du-  
blöd-Blick an.

Dann müssen wir sie halt selber fangen", sagte Duo. „Das wird wohl die beste Lösung sein. Ich hab nämlich auch keine Lust unser Haus mit einer Maus zu teilen", stimmte Heero kopfnickend zu.

Bewaffnet mit Bratpfanne (Heero), Käfig Besen (Wufei), Rührstab (Duo) betraten unsere drei mutigen Mäusefänger die Küche. Duo zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte noch zusätzlich seinen Gundamhelm aufgesetzt.

Heero und Wufei sahen in allen Ecken nach, doch keine Spur von einer Maus. Duo sah in die Speis und zum dritten Mal vernahm er das gewohnte piepen. „Hier drinnen ist sie! Ich hab sie gehört!", rief Duo den anderen zwei Gundampiloten zu und verließ fluchtartig den kleinen Raum.

„Los! Schnappt sie euch schon!", forderte Duo Heero und Wufei auf. Er selbst hielt großen Sicherheitsabstand. „Memme", murmelte Wufei und betrat als erster die Speis. Heero folgte ihm. „ Da ist sie ja", sagte Heero.

Wufei hielt den Käfig bereit. Der kleine Shinigami schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht um von dem ganzen Durcheinander nichts mitzubekommen. „ So ein Mist! Jetzt ist sie rausgerannt! Schnell, wir müssen sie fangen!", riefen Heero und Wufei.

„Pass auf Duo! Die kommt genau auf dich zugelaufen!" Duo schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah die kleine Maus auf ihn zu flitzen. Schnell nahm er den Besen, der neben ihm an der Wand lehnte in die Hand.

Ganz ruhig bleibendachte er sich. „ Du versperrst ihr einfach den Weg und ich komm von hinten mit dem Käfig", sagte der Chinesen darauf bedacht, das Gitter des kleinen Gefängnisses leise zu öffnen.

Langsam ging er auf den langhaarigen Jungen und die Maus zu. Duo, einem Herzinfarkt, nahe, erhob den Besen. Doch als sich die Maus ihm unaufhaltsam näherte packte ihn die Panik.

Wie wild schlug er mit dem Kehrwerkzeug um sich. Das Nagetier rannte währenddessen ungehindert durch seine Beine hindurch und war im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Duo, der erneut zum Schlag ausholte und vor sich hinschrie: „Geh weg du Maus!" übersah leider Wufei und trag ihn mit dem Besen mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser taumelte zurück und viel schließlich mit einem lauten Aufprall gegen den Küchentisch.

Heero schlug sich nur mit der Hand auf´s Hirn und ließ ein lautes Stöhnen hören.

„ Das tut weh!", rief der schwarzhaarige und stampfte mit den Füßen. Als er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er starkes Nasenbluten. Jetzt steckte Heero ihm in jedes Nasenloch ein zusammengerolltes Stück Taschentuch.

Noch dazu hatte er eine große Beule von dem Sturz davongetragen, als er gegen den Tisch geknallt war. Duo saß neben dem Verwundeten und hielt den Rührstab angriffsbereit, falls die Maus auf ihn eine Attacke starten könnte.

Heero, der den ziemlich wütenden Chinesen verarztet hatte, erhob sich und warf Duo einen äußerst strengen Blick ( auch genannt den „ omae o koruo Blick" ) zu, wobei der langhaarige Gundampilot nur noch schlimmer zitterte und schon die ganze Couch vibrierte.

„Waaass maacchhen wwir jjettzt?", stotterte Heero, als er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte. „Duo umbringen", murmelte Wufei und wollte schon das Maschinengewehr aus dem Schrank holen.

Heero packte ihn an der Schulter und meinte nur: „ Das kannst du auch später noch machen, aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal diese verdammte Maus einfangen". „Von mir aus, aber dieser Idiot rührt sich nicht von der Stelle", sagte Wufei wütend und deutete auf den immer stärker zitternden Amerikaner.

„Gut", antwortete Heero nur und ging in Richtung Bad davon. „Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Duo ängstlich und sah Heero mit seinem liebsten Hundeblick an. „Als erstes geh ich mal duschen, um mich wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen", knurrte dieser und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Ich geh meditieren", murmelte Wufei und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Duo, der sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte war jetzt auch noch ganz alleine. „Ich fang diese Ungeheuer und dann werden auch Heero und Wufei nicht mehr sauer auf mich sein!", machte Duo sich selbst Mut, sprang vom Sofa auf und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Kurz darauf lief er mit diversen Sachen wieder in die Küche. Was hatte sich der kleine Shinigami nur wieder einfallen lassen? Er hatte überall Fallen aufgestellt. In irgendeine wird die Maus schon tappen und dann wird sein Hee-chan ganz stolz auf ihn sein.

Glücklich legte er sich auf sein Bett und begann in einer seiner Haarzeitschriften zu lesen, als er die Glocke, mit der er die ganzen Mausefallen verbunden hatte, hörte.

Schnell sprang er auf und lief aufgeregt nach unten in die Küche. Doch als er dort ankam und sah, was passiert war, wäre er am liebsten tot umgefallen.

Heero und Wufei hatten alle (24!) seiner Fallen entsichert. Nun baumelte Heero mit einem blauen Auge kopfüber von der Decke, doch sein Nasenbluten verriet, dass er wohl vorher noch den Boxhandschuh im Küchenschrank entdeckt hatte.

Wufei, der geplättet an der Wand klebte, hatte an Händen und Füßen lauter Wäscheklammern und ein Seil an seinem Fußgelenk sagte, dass er wohl auch in dieselbe Falle wie Heero getreten war und ebenfalls von der Decke hing.

Am Boden fand Duo dann das Messer mit dem Wufei sich befreit hatte, doch da war er auch schon in die nächste Falle getreten. „Das Schleuderkatapult", auf das Duo besonders stolz war, hatte ihn dann gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo der Chinesen ja jetzt auch noch klebte.

Duo wollte sich gerade umdrehen und langsam ( vor allem leise) verschwinden, als er ein wütendes ´Duo´ vernahm. Der Angesprochene drehte sich vorsichtig um und grinste: „Tolle Fallen, was Hee-chan, ha ha!"

Doch als er Heeros Blick sah, hätte er sich am liebsten auch in ein Mäuseloch verkrochen. Der Japaner blickte ihn mit seiner tödlichsten deathglare an, wobei Duo auch noch die ausgeschlagenen Vorderzähne Heeros zu Gesicht bekam Ach du scheißedachte sich der Amerikaner , als auch noch Wufei sich langsam wieder zu bewegen begann. Jetzt ist alles aus

Es klingelte. Heero machte die Tür auf und sah finster mit etwas (etwas ist gut!) geschendeten Gesicht in das Quatres, wobei dieser nur einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und rückwärts in Trowas Arme fiel, der ein ebenso lautes keuchen von sich gab.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Quatre genau Heero, Wufei und Duo gegenüber, die sich so gut verarztet hatten wie es ging. (Heero: fehlende Vorderzähne, Schrammen, Kratzer, Blutergüsse, blaues Auge und angebrochene Nase), (Duo: musste die Schläge von Heero und Wufei einstecken, somit auch Kratzer, Schrammen, Blutergüsse und kaum wieder zuerkennende Haare), (Wufei: Kratzer, Blutergüsse, zwei blaue Augen, Quetschungen, Prellungen und verkokelte Haare er hatte also auch den Bunsenbrenner, genannte Bunsi, entdeckt)

„ Also noch mal", wiederholte Trowa und sah Quatre an, der sich gerade Tee einschenkte, „ihr wart also auf Mäusejagd. Und dass sollen wir euch wirklich glauben?" Heero Wufei Duo nickten.

Irgendwo bei Familie Maus.

„Die haben wir aber ganz schön reingelegt, was Paps?" „Da siehst du mal wieder wie dumm diese Menschen sind, Sohnemann. Stellen Fallen auf und meinen ernsthaft sie könnten und damit einfangen!" 


End file.
